This invention relates to a connector provided in a line connecting a solar generator (or battery) to an electric device.
As disclosed in e.g. Japanese patent publication 8-222062, an ordinary connector comprises a rod-shaped female terminal and a rod-shaped male terminal inserted coaxially into tubular insulating resin housings, respectively. By inserting the male terminal into the female terminal, they are electrically connected together.
A solar generator generates electricity of about 50 amperes at 900 volts. Connectors used with such a generator have to withstand huge amounts of electricity. Thus, resistance to voltage of about 5000 V or over is required for such connectors. For this purpose, not only the terminals but the housings are required to have a sufficient coupling strength.
An object of the invention is to provide a connector that has a sufficient coupling strength.
According to this invention, there is provided an electrical connector for use in a solar generator comprising first and second tubular insulating resin housings, a rod-shaped female terminal coaxially inserted in the first housing, and a rod-shaped male terminal inserted in the second housing and adapted to be inserted into the female terminal so as to be electrically connected to the female terminal, the first housing having outer and inner tubular portions formed with axially corrugated inner and outer surfaces, respectively, defining an annular groove therebetween, the second housing having an annular tip having axially corrugated inner and outer surfaces adapted to engage the axially corrugated inner and outer surfaces of the first housing when the second housing is inserted into the first housing so that the annular tip is inserted into the annular groove.
According to the present invention, both of the male and female housings have corrugated surfaces thereon for increased coupling strength.
Also, the contact member having a radially convexed surface is fitted on the male terminal for increased contact pressure with the female terminal.
Because the female housing has a double tube configuration, the coupling force and the water sealability are increased.
According to this invention, a radially outwardly convexed annular contact member is fitted on the male terminal so as to be pressed into close contact with the inner wall of the female terminal for power connection when the male terminal is inserted into the female terminal.
Because the tip of the male terminal is covered with resin, shortcircuiting due to contact with some conductive material is avoided.
The contact member may comprise a plurality of separate radially convexed pieces. This increases the springiness and contact pressure and facilitates manufacture.
The combination of corrugations on the male and female housings with the provision of the contact member increases the coupling strength and contact pressure.
If the male and female housings are made of soft resin or synthetic rubber, the terminals should preferably have their tips covered with hard resin for insulation. This prevents a short circuit even if the soft housing gets bent so that the terminal is exposed.